plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Endless Challenge
(无尽挑战) is an event in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is a worldwide competition and the rewards are a currency called Time Token. It is only held on weekends. The world the competition occurs is random. However, it is never be set in the Player's House. How to play The levels are endless in the competition. The level are played in Last Stand format but there is a seed packet limit for every plant depending on its rarity ( Common and Uncommon plants have a starting limit of 10, Rare has 8, Super-rare has 5 and Legendary has 3).In the start of the game, you are only allowed to plant until it reaches its limit. After you reached the limit, you cannot plant that plant until you have more seed packet. Every time you win a level, you get 2 seed packets of 5 different kind of plants, increasing the amount you could plant them. Most sun producing plants are disabled since it is played in Last Stand format. However, Toadstool still can be used. Imitater is also disabled in this mode (Most likely its ability to mimic plants, which doubles that plant's seed packet limit). Every time the player wins a level, you will get some certain amount of sun and the amount increases every level by a 50. Players also get some amount of time token and it increases every 10 levels by 5. Every 5th level starting from Level 5 is a boss battle. Players also get scores by completing levels. The zombies' level increases gradually. The maximum level of the zombies can get is 10, unlike the other levels which is 4. When the player loses , they can restart but gain no Time Tokens.However, players can reset their progress once a day to regain their Time Tokens from the very start. If the player wants to resets again, he/she will need to spend 50 diamonds. Players are ranked by scores. The higher the scores you have the higher rank you will get and thus the more rewards you'll get every day while the competition is running. Strategies Overall, it is suggested to use expensive and powerful plants like Horsebean, Carrot Missile Truck, Banana Launcher, Winter Melon, Flame Flower Queen, Coconut Cannon and Citron. Most legendaries are extemely useful and highly recommended. *Using Magnifying Grass is a bad idea because they waste sun , especially on the boss battle. *Do not use instant kill plants like Squash, Lava Guava, Jalapeno, Potato Mine in early rounds like round 1-9. They are important for later rounds like boss battles. or a lot of strong zombies like Gargantuars. *Planting two rows of Citrons and Coconut Cannons is a good way. Only use the Blover when necessary. *In Neon Mixtape Tour, always put a DJ Morning Glory on the 5th column to avoid damage by Hair Metal Gargantuar's smash and Zombot Multi-Stage Masher's speakers. *Using Level 2 Chard Guards or higher is also a good idea. *Using two rows of Gatling Pea with a Torchwood is good. However, consider slowing down zombies with Sap-fling. Trivia *For unknown reasons, Perfume-shroom is even disabled in Jurassic Marsh despite Perfume-shroom is only uses in Jurassic Marsh levels. *For some reasons, Kongfu World boss battles doesn't inculdes any minecarts, thus making it even more harder. **In addition, the lawn mowers in boss battles in this world are reuses Ancient Egypt lawn mowers instead of Kongfu World lawn mowers